


coathooks

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Angst, Bullying, First Meetings, Jim has good intentions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Jim wants to make Pavel comfortable, only in doing so brings up Pavel's only insecurity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my WIPs for like ever, and I think it's finally time he saw the light of day. 
> 
> Semi-complete. I'm still working out the ending! :/ Because I like angst but also feel like my poor babies have been through enough. . . Guess we'll see what you guys think?! :P
> 
> Chapter 1 - Setting the scene (I waffle)  
Chapter 2 - Some action happens. . . As least is building up. . .  
Chapter 3 - Angst  
Chapter 4 - Still toying with. . . :/
> 
> Additional notes on sources;   
Starfleet courses from this source: http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Starfleet_Academy_courses  
Bones being bullied from 'The Better Man'

"Shorty!"

He wished they'd stop. Bullies. Just because he was a few days short of his 15th birthday, and a few inches short of 5".

"Oi!" A deeper voice shouted.

He wished that would stop too. Leonard McCoy. His would-be rescuer. As Pavel Chekov put his head down and hurried along faster he heard Leonard scare off his doubters .

"Yo kid, are you alright?"

Pavel had enough. He shouldn't have snapped at Leonard. The guy did just stick up for him, but then he went and called him a kid.

"I can handle them myself!" He spat bitterly. He turned back, tucking his book further under his arm and hurried his pace.

"I don't doubt that kid," Pavel was about to hit him. Just because he looked like a kid didn't mean he was one. Damn it! "But am not about to just stand here when they're bullying you."

Pavel stopped then. He turned and faced Leonard. Leonard offered him a small smile. Pavel almost forgot about the kid comment.

"Well, I guess I should say thank you. "

"You're welcome kid."

"Stop- " Pavel almost shouted. 

Leonard put his hands up. "Sorry," he said quickly. "It's said in affection, I assure you."

Maybe Leonard saw that flash in Pavel's eyes that suggested he was down for a fight. Pavel just offered a small smile back and turned back to his fast paced walk. 

"Do they-" Pavel turned and flashed those killer eyes at Leonard. "Okay, you don't want to talk about. That's fine."

"I've had worst." Pavel mumbled obviously understanding what Leonard was trying to ask.

"You don't have to talk about it. I was bullied as a kid too and well. . ." Leonard trailed off. "So where's your first class, son?"

Son wasn't much better since Pavel guessed he was old enough to be his dad. But he'd let it slide. He was starting to admire his rescuer. Of course there was psychology behind that, but Pavel ignored that voice in the back of his head.

"I don't need you to walk me to class." No, why was he saying that? He was supposed to say engineering. No, damn it. Still it made Pavel appear tough and won him a smile from Leonard. 

"I'm heading to biology." Leonard informed him. Ah a scientist. Pavel nodded and looked up to find Leonard's expectant gaze still on him. 

"Oh, no," he smiled, "am heading the other way."

"Okay, well, see you later then. . ." Leonard left it hanging in the air, waiting for Pavel. He picked up on it.

"Chekov. Pavel Chekov." And Pavel found himself smiling with an extended arm. 

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy. See you around Pavel."

That accent used to annoy him but be that it spoke his name with such beauty, Pavel was no longer annoyed by it.

//

It was days later when Pavel saw the scientist again. He was standing with someone Pavel recognised from one of his classes. The tall light haired dude that had literally hit on every girl in every class. Oh, what his name?

"Jim Kirk." Jim supplied and Pavel looked up to find, as he expected, a group of girls had passed his way. Leonard rolled his eyes. Pavel felt his own roll too. 

"You alright kid?" Jim's voice shakes him from his distance stare. What is with everyone and calling him kid. Pavel doesn't reply he's hung up on the kid comment.

"Hey Pavel." Leonard's voice brings him around this time. 

"Pavel?" Jim sounded as though he was rolling the name around his tongue. 

"Chekov, sir." Pavel half smiles. A small blush appears why the fuck did he answer with a 'sir'.

"Jim Kirk." Jim smiled. Like Pavel didn't know that already. "Not a sir yet," Jim smiles, "we're in the same class, that makes us on same level. Just because I’m older and taller doesn't make me better. Doesn't make me worthy of a 'sir'." 

Pavel liked Jim. He was right. It showed he respected Pavel. That was something he wouldn't take for granted. He never really had it before. He liked it. He liked Jim. 

//

The next few days passed with little incident for Pavel. Nothing to write home about, at least. No McCoy, or Kirk.

Well, not until his next Transporter Theory lesson. 

The lesson had started off well. Well, that was until the tutor suggested pairs should be formed in order for successful complete the next assignment. 

There was a delightful uproar from various members of the class. Urgh! Working in pairings, or groups. Pavel rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. 

Jim noticed and although a girl was giving him the eyes, Jim ignored her and headed over to Pavel.

//

"I can't work in the library," Jim looked deadly serious.

Pavel stopped, "How do you expect to study?"

"Oh, I didn't say we wouldn't study. Just that we're not going to do in the library." Jim explained.

Pavel looked confused.

"I can't concentrate in the library," Jim reasoned.

"Too many distractions?" Pavel half asked, half guessed.

“We could study at mine!” Jim suggested with a grin.

“But. . . “ began Pavel, a mixture of fear, panic and excitement washed over him and he let the fear drown him. 

Jim began trying to twist his arm, citing various reason from the logical, and educational; quiet, no distractions, plenty of workspace and access to resources, to the stupid; his front gate was blue, and the bath was big enough for 3 people. 

Pavel found he couldn’t say no; he literally could not get a word in, and Jim was already rushing off in front of him.

So that was settled then, the study sessions were going to take place at Jim’s from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remind me again why I'm here."

Jim laughed, "Because, Bones, like I said the first eleven times you asked, we need coat hooks."

"But-" 

"For Pavel, Bones."

"But coat hooks?" DIY shopping on a Saturday, for Bones, held no reasoning whatsoever, logical or otherwise. Jim's idea seemed to have been spear of the moment and Bones didn't like being part of plans he wasn't fully aware off.

"I just want Pavel to be comfortable." Jim looked around. "This way," he said, nodding his head towards an aisle. Bones figured Jim had no idea where he was going, but followed anyway.

"And you're sure coat hooks are the way?" And how are they the way?

"Damn sure, Bones! Pavel cannot reach the coat hooks in my house-" Jim cut his sentence short, he'd found the aisle in question, and was running off with a bigger grin than anyone had ever had.

"And?" Bones asked almost breathless after running after Jim.

"He leaves his coat all round the house, and even leaves it on the floor at times, look, Bones," Jim turned to face him, emphasising the look here Bones tone in his speech, "I just want to do this!" 

He sighed knowing Jim wasn't going to back down easily on this. Or at all. If Jim Kirk wanted something badly enough it was bound to happen. "Alright, fine! I don't need your reasoning. Just hurry up! I'm training to be a doctor, not a decorator."

Jim laughed, "Alright Bones-"

"Just don't make me choose-"

"I get that aesthetics are not your thing, Bones. I'll try not to consult you." Jim's grin suggested to Bones that the opposite was in fact true.

"Then why am I here?" he sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

//

"Help me Bones!"

The wooden monstrosity was lose in Jim's hand. He wanted to mark the space on the wall where he hoped to hang his masterpiece. "I know," he sighed after Bones just glared at him. "-that you're training to be a doctor not an interior designer but I can't do this alone."

Jim's puppy dog eyes weren't fooling Bones, "I just don't know if what you're doing is right."

"I just want-"

"I know. I know. But is it what Pavel wants?" Jim looked down, "I was bullied Jim, I just. . . I don't know if Pavel needs an everlasting reminded of how small he is, you know?"

"Bones," Jim sighed. How many times must we go over this?

"I know you mean well Jim. You put your life and soul into that thing but really how well do you think Pavel's gonna take it?"

"I-"

"I get you want to make him comfortable but really, Jim-"

"It's-"

"It took a lot for Pavel to open up to you. How much do you think it'll take to shut him back down?"

"I just. . . He needs this." Damnit Bones, let me explain if that's what you want! I got the explanation, let me say it!

"Or do you, Jim? Do you need to know that slaving away over this is worth it?"

Fuck it, Bones. I don't need you to psychoanalyse me. Jim sighed, looking down at the wooden panel in his hand, he wondered if it really was all for him. 

He wanted Pavel to be happy and comfortable in his home, he didn't know how to make that so, and had assumed this would help. Now Bones mentioned it, Jim wasn't so sure. Bones was right, he had put too much into it.

"It will be worth it," he decided. "When Pavel comes and he can reach a peg and his coat can be hung like everyone else's it'll be worth it Bones."

Bones still didn't look convinced.

"Bones," Jim sighed, "he can't even get it down when I've hung it for him. He's too proud to ask, Bones. But if he could do it himself! . . .Bones, this," he thrusted it into the air in front of Bones. "is his independence and Bones, when he realises. When he knows he won't need to ask. . .His face. Bones, it'll be worth it."

Keep telling yourself that Bones thought. Outwardly he sighed. "Alright, it's important to you and you've spent longer with Pavel than me so. . . Here," Bones took the wooden block, "Take your measurements."

"Thank you Bones," Jim smiled after sighing. He got down on his knees and drew his screw markers on the wall and wooden panel.

He stood up and looked Bones in the eye. "I know you don't agree Bones, so thank you."

Bones smiled. "I hope you're right Jim. For his sake."

"I won't do anything to risk-"

Yeah Bones thought, yeah right. "This whole thing is a huge risk Jim." He sighed and repeated, "I hope you're right."

Jim nodded, "I am. Am sure!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jim, I warned you. I told you. I said-"

"I know Bones, I know. I should have listened but I didn't and now-"

"You've broken the kid, Jim. I hope you're happy."

"I'm not Bones, and you know damn well am not!" Jim was trying his hardest not to shout. 

He'd hope to avoid Bones until after class. It would have given him time to process what had happened and given Bones a fuller insight. But apparently Bones was running a little late today and had caught Jim walking across the forecourt. 

He hadn't told Bones much. Actually hadn't said anything at all. Bones could read him like a book and gathered most of his deductions from Jim's face.

Bones sighed, "I'm late for class but I hate leaving you like this!"

"It is my fault, Bones." Jim looked down, trying to avoid Bones' deathly glare and rant that he was sure was coming.

"Damn right it is!" Bones growled.

"Just go to class, Bones. I'll figure it out." Jim looked deflated, he didn't look up knowing Bones would probably be bearing his teeth right now. 

"The answer's not in more interior design Jim." Bones sounded more sympathetic. 

"I know. Am going to-" Jim didn't actually know what he was going to do.

"Jim." Bones sighed, "Jim. . . "

"Bones. I'll be fine. Go to class." Jim knew he wasn't fine. He knew Bones knew he wasn't fine, but he wasn't going to be responsible for Bones missing class.

"But the kid Jim."

"I can handle him." Although Jim wasn't so sure.

"That's what you said last time."

"I know. But. . ."

"Am late." Jim could tell Bones was getting agitated; he wanted to go to lesson as much as he wanted to stand there and lecture him.

"Just go." Jim would be happier to let him go.

"Jim."

"Bones?" Jim looked up.

"Good luck Jim"

"Thanks Bones. For everything!" Jim smiled, although it was small and forced. He waited until Bones nodded his acknowledgement, then returned his gaze to the floor. He expect Bones to tut, sigh, roll his eyes, and mumble damn it, Jim, but it never came. 

Instead Bones touched his arm. Jim looked up and this time kept his head up. He watched has Bones walked away, hoping an idea of where to do go and what to do next would be forthcoming. He knew what he had to do. Of course he did.

//

"Pavel? Pavel! Pasha!"

Pavel stopped running when he heard Pasha. He turned to Jim.

"Jim." He said with more bitterness than Jim ever heard his name.

"I guess I owe you an explanation. . .?"

"Go on then," Pavel almost spat.

"Not here." Jim looked around.

"Yes here!" Pavel demanded with more venom than anyone had the right to. And Pavel had more than the right too.

"In a crowded corridor, Pavel, really?" Pavel's head lifted slightly, signalling that Jim should continue. "I just wanted. . ." He sighed. "Oh Pavel. I-" Jim licked his lips.

"I'm listening." Another signal that Jim should continue. 

"You're mad I-?"

"Mad? Yeah, good deduction, Sherlock! I'm small. I get that. I get reminded every day. I thought you were different. I thought you understood. But all this time you were just building up to the biggest height joke. And I just. . . I can't believe I fell for it."

"You're mad at yourself?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"No, Jim, I'm mad at you."

"Hey, at least you're calling me Jim now." Jim smiled fondly. 

"You just don't get it do you!" Pavel growled. 

Oh yeah, he was mad, probably inappropriate, Jim. "No, no, sorry. I do. I do, honest! But you have to see it from my point of view. . ."

"Maybe I would if I could reach that high!"

"Pavel, it's not about your height. I just wanted to you to be comfortable." Jim licked his lips, choosing his words carefully, "Independent."

"I was getting along quite nicely-"

"Leaving your coat on the floor?"

"I-"

"It was out of affection Pash. Everything I did, I did because I like you. I like you a lot actually. I'm just sorry you can't see that. I moved the juice a cupboard lower. I thought about buying a stool but-"

Pavel laughed. And Jim felt a bit of relief. He knew the stool was a bad idea. Well, Bones did, and Jim was more determined to hand make something for Pavel. It felt more personal; a little more of himself in the thought and process. 

"Yeah, that," Jim half laughed, "I just thought it would help. And maybe you'd like me back" Jim shrugged.

"You. . . You. . ." Pavel sighed.

"I'm making you late for class. Sorry." Jim half smiled. "I just need you to know that I didn't mean to be funny. It wasn't a height joke. It was because I cared. I care. I still do, Pavel. I. . ." Jim sighed. "I should have listened to Bones."

Pavel looked up

"It's nothing he just. . ."

"What?"

"You're late for class. I-"

"What did he say, damnit Jim?" He sounded just like Bones.

"He said I shouldn't have" Jim looked down in regret. 

"He was right." Pavel confirmed. Like Jim didn't know that already.

"I know and I ignored him because I thought you'd be pleased. . And he said you'd snap back into your shell, crawl back under your rock and never come out again because I ruined your only chance of a friendship."

"He said that?"

"In less words and without the turtle analogy."

Pavel bit his lip to stop the laughter from escaping. He was still mad at Jim. "You should haff listened."

"I know. I'm sorry. Just don't go back to your rock feeling like you can't make friends again. I still wanna be your friend. . . If you wanna be mine?"

Pavel looked down.

"Just go to class, Pavel. I know where to find you later. Think it over." He sighed and turned. 

Pavel stayed rooted to the spot, relieving the last few moments. Was that an apology? A love confession? What was that? Both? He had a lot to think over. And was in no state to attend class after that. . .


End file.
